House Of Drama(season 1)
House Of Drama is the first season of the Youtube/House Of Drama TV reality television series, House Of Drama. Short Summary House Of Drama is an Internet American reality television show formed by a group of teenagers living in New Jersey. It brings together a fusion of the hit reality shows MTV's The Real World and Oxygen's Bad Girls Club. Format A group of seven to eight rebellious young adults, who are between the ages of 18 and 25, moves in a house who try to co-exist with different personalities, lives, race and sexual orientations and above all they must try to adapt to the frequent changes of moods and behaviors of their roommates. The roommates must also obey all the rules that were given to them prior to moving in, the main one being no physical violence towards anyone including the producers. The roommates cannot intrude a production room and must tolerate various interviews in their diary rooms. During the show, some roommates may divide the house into cliques, create havoc to satisfy themselves, book parties and hook-up in clubs, go grocery shopping, and try to maintain their personal lives. The roommates are allowed to contact their families and people with whom they are in personal relationship(s) with. The roommates are given a home computer. No television sets were included in the House Of Drama in this or any of the previous seasons. They are also allowed to have frequent visitors to visit them. The roommates in the house are there to co-exist with each other to accomplish specific goals and must tolerate situations in order to "make it" at the end of the season; they accomplish this by staying in the show without being removed or voluntarily leaving the show. Bullying and tag teaming are seen throughout the series of the House Of Drama. At the end of the show, some of the cast will change their ways, look at life in a different perspective, builds a back-bone, or becomes a role model which are the key results in the show. In each season, when a roommate is removed or leaves on their own terms, a collage of memorable videos of that roommate is played shortly after their leave. The memorable videos are a collage of situations that the roommate was in or was most notable as. Cast The House Of Drama takes seven young adults living close to the New Jersey, Delaware, Maryland ,New York and Pennsylvania areas who have serious anger, commitment, substance abuse and other serious issues and move them into a nice house in New Jersey who are dealt with numerous camera crew who films every minute of the roommates personal life, their relationships inside and outside the house and their fights and arguements with each other with each other. 'Original Roommates' Seven young adults are selected to be originals, which means they are the seven at the start of the show. If they are violent, brake certain rules or leave on their own accord producers will replace them.' Tyler Ridgeway' became the first season Fan Favorite by defeating Domonique McCoy by gaining 49 percent of the votes. 'Replacement Roommates' In every season of the House Of Drama one or more roommates will be asked to leave the house either to violence, physical fighting or choosing to leave their own accord. This gives the producers the chance to bring in a new roommate which arrives to the house in a day or two to replace the fellow roommate. Duration of Cast Notes *''1'':Shariff is removed from the house in Episode 6 after a physical altercation with Tyler. *''2'':Keionnia replaced Shariff in the beginning of Episode 7. *''3'':Malissa is removed in Episode 8 after a physical altercation with Domonique. *''4'':David replaced Malissa in the beginning of Episode 9. *''5'':Aaron voluntarily leaves the house in Episode 9 after an altercation with Domonique and feeling alienated from the house. *''6'':Alexis replaced Aaron in Episode 10. *''7'':Alexis is removed in Episode 14 after multiple physical altercations with Keionnia. * 8'':'David''' voluntarily leaves the house in Episode 14 after an altercation with Tyler. * 9'':'Leslie''' is removed from the house in the season finale after a physical altercation with Maqueal. Length In The House Episodes References